Smut & Cherries
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Naruto isn't at the rendezvous and Kakashi sends Sasuke to investigate. Pointless Smut SasuNaru rated for language


Smut!!! Pointless oneshot once again. I've been vaccinated today and I don't feel like sleeping yet. It's only 22h40 anyway. So let's see what I can do with the following ingredients:

**-Smut;  
-Black-haired male;  
-Blond-haired male;  
-Cherries;  
-And a Linkin Park CD!**

**Warning: Yaoi, smut, pointlessness, stupidity, tired authoress, language.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**SmUtSmUtSmUtSmUtSmUtSmUtSmUtSmUtSmUt**

Kakashi poofed on the bridge where two third of his team waited. He smiled at them from under his mask, not noticing the missing member of Team 7.

"Yo guys!" he said cheerfully. "Sorry to be late, it's just that on my way here I ran into a dolphin in distress and I had to save him from an ugly bird."

When silence met his ears once he had finished his little explanation, it was clear that something was missing. So he decided to put down his orange book and examine his team for any abnormality.

Sasuke sulking against the reeling? Checked. Sakura love-stricken because Sasuke is unconsciously pouting while he sulks? Checked. Lovely blond, orange and bouncing little thing with two cute blue eyes and an incredibly loud mouth? Absent.

Kakashi blinked. Naruto was absent? It was near impossible. Well… maybe not. The boy came back from training with Jiraiya and bringing Sasuke back and killing both Orochimaru and Itachi, so maybe he was FINALLY tired. He shook his head. This option wasn't anything like Naruto at all. It was more something akin to un-Naruto like. Or something stupid like that.

Smiling again, Kakashi brought back up his orange book and returned to his reading. "Since someone's missing, you can have the day off. Sasuke, go see what Naruto is up to. It's an order."

And with that, the perverted Jounin returned to his "dolphin" in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Ok, this was weird and so unplanned. Since the dobe had dragged him back to Konoha by the ear (literally), had killed the snake bastard and his weasel of a brother, he had been acting really strange. But today was the day the blond idiot did enough.

Hands in his pockets, he brushed past Sakura and made his way to Naruto's apartment, ignoring the girl's wailing pleas for him to just forget about Naruto and Kakashi and marry her or something. Ah, she could be such an idiot sometime. Sasuke had almost screamed to the top of his lungs that he was gay when he slapped Shino's ass when Naruto let go of his ear. So yeah, he ignored Sakura.

When he arrived in front of Naruto's door, he noticed that it wasn't closed. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Dobe?" he asked the more Sasuke-like that he could.

Music suddenly hit his ears. And a piercing voice that was singing along with the voice obviously recorded with the music. He walked, hands still in pockets, to Naruto's living room. Now, if he had been anybody else, he might have had a heart attack. But he was Sasuke Uchiha, so he did not. But the sight before him was… entertaining.

A little Naruto, clad only in yellow-stripped, red, silk boxers, was dancing with a broom while listening to a Linkin Park CD, singing along with the music and eating cherries. An amused smirk crept to Sasuke's lips. Naruto could be such a dobe sometimes. And the worst thing was that the blond had his eyes closed. Or was it a good thing?

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and put his hands on his team-mate's hips. The boy squeaked while jumping in surprise and turned around as quickly as possible, a red shade colouring his cheeks. Sasuke's smirk only grew wider.

"W-What the fuck are you doing here, Sasuke-teme?" babbled Naruto, hiding his broom behind his back.

Sasuke took a cherry from the basket of the low table in the middle of the room and stared intently at Naruto. He put the cherry on his lips, holding it by the tail. He then proceeded to swirl his tongue around the red fruit. Hi brought it half way into his mouth, bit down, sucked, took out the remaining half of the cherry and spat the pit.

"You weren't on the bridge when Kakashi came and he sent me to come see what you were doing," simply replied the Uchiha, eating the rest of the cherry and throwing away the tail.

"And why did you come in without knocking?" asked the still dumbfounded kitsune.

"You left your door open, dobe."

Realisation dawned of the Kyuubi vessel and he ran to his door to close it. Then he came back in the living room.

"By the way, nice underwear," said Sasuke, his smirk broadening.

Naruto started to rival with the cherries in colour, now. Which amused our last Uchiha even more.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Sasuke-teme?" asked the tanned boy, taking a step back.

"For nothing. I was just thinking that you looked really fuckable right now and that it was a shame that you were straight," replied innocently the raven-haired.

Sasuke began to wonder if it was healthy to be redder than red. So to cut short what could become an unending rambling, he took a few steps forward, placed a had behind Naruto's neck and kissed his dobe without warning. Startled at first, Naruto began to slowly melt into the kiss. He tangled his fingers in his rival's hair. Sasuke put his other hand on the small of Naruto's back and they both closed their eyes.

When suddenly a flash came from the window. They both separated quickly and stared at said window… just in time to see their silver-haired Jounin sensei give them a thumps-up and poofing away.

"What a pervert. I bet he's going to sell that in an auction or try to exchange it for Jiraiya's next novel," stated Sasuke, pissed.

He turned to Naruto when he heard a chuckle just in time to be pounced on and fall to the floor on his back.

The next morning…

Sakura ran up to Kakashi as said Jounin walked passed her, novel in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are Sasuke and Naruto?" she asked stupidly.

"They're busy," simply replied the Jounin, walking in direction of the Hokage tower.

Sakura didn't let that throw her off and she followed quietly her sensei to the tower. She watched as the man entered Tsunade's office and left the door slightly open. She peered inside with her green eyes. There in the office were Tsunade and Jiraiya, looking somewhat expectantly at Kakashi.

"So, it's done?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I've asked for doubles," replied the Jounin.

"Let us see, then. Let me remind you that you didn't show it yesterday," said Tsunade, getting up from her desk and walking to Kakashi.

The copy nin took out something from his vest and passed a piece of paper to the two Sanin before him. They both laughed a bit.

"They're just so cute together," commented Tsunade.

"This gives me ideas for an upcoming yaoi edition!" exclaimed Jiraiya triumphantly, a perverted grin adorning his face.

Kakashi nodded. "Now, now. Don't forget that they're still just kids. I know they're powerful and that this is the proof you've been waiting for that Sasuke will not betray Konoha once again, but they must not know that I was the one to tell you. Yet."

"Or do you mean that the fact that you have taken this picture must stay out of Iruka's ears?" asked Tsunade, smirking.

"Well, there's that too. But yeah, it's mostly that," agreed Kakashi.

"Those boxers are a bit flashy, though, don't you think?" asked Jiraiya, examining once again what Kakashi had given him.

"Don't forget that you're talking about Naruto here," reminded Tsunade. "Though I wouldn't be surprise if Sasuke had teddy bears on his."

The three laughed whole-heartedly. A gust of wind blew suddenly in the office and one of the pieces of paper flew out of Kakashi's hands and came near to Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi picked up the picture and looked at it. A thump could be heard and then an unconscious Sakura was taken to the hospital, a picture of Naruto, in his red and yellow boxers, and Sasuke kissing each other in her hand.

SmUtSmUtSmUtSmUtSmUtSmUtSmUtSmUtSmUt This was it. It's now 23h45 and I've got an exam tomorrow. It's weird what I can come up with when I have the sudden urge to upload a fic. 

As I said, pointless smut. Just wanted to write something and upload it.

**Please review if you'd be so kind. I take flames.**


End file.
